1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to connectors for use with hardline coaxial cables.
2. Technical Background
A hardline coaxial cable typically has a solid center conductor surrounded by a plastic or other dielectric material and encased within an electrically conductive solid outer conductor that may be surrounded by an outer insulative jacket. In application, each end of the cable can be terminated by a connector, which serves to electrically and mechanically engage the cable conductors to communicate signals transmitted therethrough and for gripping the outer conductor to physically secure the cable and prevent detachment during normal operation.
Historically, connectors for hardline coaxial cables have been designed to grip the cable in such a manner as to be removed from the cable at a later time if so desired. Such a feature is generally known as “re-usability.” Connectors with this capability are typically constructed of a relatively large number of components (e.g., 12 or 13 components excluding o-rings), are comparatively expensive, and many times fail to release from the cable outer conductor when so desired.
Continued advances in the state of the art have led to a general trend of cost reduced designs along with challenges to certain requirements such as re-usability. Specifically, it has been determined that it may be preferable for a connector to be “re-enterable” as opposed to reusable. In order to be re-enterable, the connector must be capable of being installed on a cable and be further capable of termination with a device or piece of equipment and, at a later time, allow access to the equipment by uncoupling the connector. The connector does not have to be removable from the cable in order to be re-enterable.